


Stopping for a snack

by AngelaIsAWeeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaIsAWeeb/pseuds/AngelaIsAWeeb
Summary: Working at a ramen restaurant made you hungry, how about stopping to buy a snack?
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Stopping for a snack

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

It was a chilly evening.  
You were walking home from your tiring job as a waitress in a popular ramen restaurant, being around so much ramen and the fact that you were exhausted made you feel a bothersome hunger.  
‘I should stop somewhere and buy something to snack on’ you thought walking to a small mart you saw at the end of the road.

You opened the door and started walking around, you craved something sweet, maybe a pudding.  
“This seems tasty” you commented out loud while grabbing said food, already dreaming of the heavenly taste on your tongue.

“I guess it’s not the worst thing I sell here”

You let out a ‘Eep!’ at the sound of a man’s voice and turned around to look at the store clerk.  
“O-oh…I-I was just….a bit hungry hehe” you laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of your head, trying not to stare too much at the handsome blonde man, smoking a cigarette next to you.  
“Then you should buy it and eat it, don’tcha think?” he stated, blowing a smoke.  
You nodded embarrassed and walked to the register with the item you wanted to purchase.

“I’ve never seen you around here, you moved here recently? He asked.  
“Oh no I was just…looking for a place to buy food, working in a ramen shop made me hungry” you answered with another laugh, grabbing some coins from your wallet.  
“Ramen shop eh?”  
“Yeah, it’s called ‘Ramen heaven’”   
“Oh, a friend of mine said it’s a good place, he suggested I tried eating the spicy ramen they have”  
“O-oh yeah, it’s very….spicy” ‘SPICY?? REALLY? Couldn’t my brain think of something else to say???’

You heard a small laugh coming from him.  
He put out is cigarette, blowing the last of his smoke into the air, and looked at you with a slight smirk.  
“I think I will go there soon enough…at what time does your shift end?” he asked.  
“Huh? O-oh…around 8.30 pm”.  
He smiled and handed you your purchase.  
“Then I guess I’ll see you soon” your whole place turned a bright red “Y-yes” was the only thing you could mutter, giving a small wave to the man and getting out of the mart.

Still dazed, you started walking home, suddenly feeling more excited about going to work the next day.

“Oh crap, I forgot to ask for his name” .


End file.
